kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 23
The Walpurgis Night; Part 1 is the 23rd chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. The Walpurgis Night finally begins with a formal ceremony. Despite receiving grave orders from Shoko Karyusai before the party begins, Raishin Akabane and Yaya ready themselves to face off with Loki and Cherubim in a fierce battle, with much blood shed. Summary When Raishin Akabane returns to his dormitory room, a worried Yaya hugs him, before assuring him that she is okay. Shoko Karyusai and Irori are in the room too, and Shoko quizzes Raishin on the knowledge he has gained from his trip to the Orphanage. Raishin figures out that he was used as bait by the Japanese military, to allow them to investigate D-Works, but he is also frustrated at the military's failure to protect them, leading to the death of Yomi. Shoko warns him not to be arrogant, and points out he may not have been able to save those who died even if he had Yaya with him. Shoko continues to state that Frey is using a banned doll, Rabbi, which is a dog modified into an Automaton. She then orders him to rob Rabbi of his magic circuit, or a part of it, to allow the Japanese military to analyse it. Raishin exclaims that doing so will harm the dog, but she brushes him off. Left without a choice and dismayed, Raishin and Yaya leave for the Walpurgis Night. As the ceremony of the Walpurgis Night begins, Charlotte Belew and Sigmund see Raishin and Yaya quietly joining the ranks. The ceremony's oath is then delivered by the chief of the party. Once it is completed, the headmaster, Edward Rutherford, declares the party open. The participating students proceed to show their gauntlets, in their clenched fists, before donning them. Soon, the student committee announce for Raishin, "Second Last" ranked #100, and "Sacred Blaze" ranked #99, to come forward to the battle stage. Everyone is stunned to see Loki entering as the #99 ranking student. A fierce and intense battle between Cherubim and Yaya ensues. Raishin orders her to use Gale Roar: Attack 24 against Cherubim, but he realises it may have the ability to control the wind. As Yaya swiftly dodges Cherubim's attacks, Raishin orders her to use Divine Edge: Bind 48, and she blocks a direct hit by Cherubim with her arm. Jumping up, Raishin uses Radiant Blaze: Attack 24, as Yaya fiercely kicks Cherubim. As Loke is annoyed Cherubim's blades have not successfully wound Yaya, he commands Cherubim to revolve, and the Automaton becomes a giant sword, stunning both Raishin and Yaya. Just as Yaya thinks she has dodged an attack, she notices she suffers a cut, and Raishin realises Cherubim, in this form, can tear through her strength and durability. Loki becomes annoyed that Raishin has good instincts and observation skills. As Yaya continues to dodge Cherubim, now that it is more dangerous, she asks Raishin to give her his Mana to continue on, while trying to assure him she can endure their opponent's attacks. However, Raishin is hesitant, as he fears he will be unable to retreat and result in Yaya being cornered. As he calculates his options, he finally decides to use Divine Edge: Attack 96, trusting that she will be able to withstand Cherubim's attacks. Suddenly, Cherubim swings itself at her, intending to deliver a massive blow. Raishin, remembering how Yomi defended him, quickly pulls her back and defends her, taking the attack directly. Yaya is shocked at his decision to protect her and instantly, he loses a great deal of blood with a huge slash across his body. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters